


Iron Heart

by doctorsexy_md



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gay Male Character, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorsexy_md/pseuds/doctorsexy_md
Summary: I don't know what this is. Just a random idea that popped in my head. Rent an arcade bus. Set in the 90s. one part doesn’t make sense because David was a baby, but ignore that please. I might write more if people want it. I have a Sabriel fic to post next, but I hope you enjoy this one :)
Kudos: 2





	Iron Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is. Just a random idea that popped in my head. Rent an arcade bus. Set in the 90s. one part doesn’t make sense because David was a baby, but ignore that please. I might write more if people want it. I have a Sabriel fic to post next, but I hope you enjoy this one :)

Matthew sat back in his chair, teeth showing as he grinned ear to ear. He was finally starting to get to the big leagues. Sure, he was well known before, but now, he’s actually becoming /famous/.   
“So Mr. Sallow, what inspired you to start this creative business?” The reporter asked, holding the microphone uncomfortably close to Matthew’s face.  
He smiled a bit and backed his face away from the microphone. “Well, me and my wife were struggling with money, and one night I was lying in bed, thinking everything over, hearing my baby cry, and it just kind of popped in my head. I’ve always been a fan of arcades, but we never lived close to one. My wife thought I was crazy at first, but once it started to get picked up she rolled with it. Now here we are, a successful business.” After he was finished speaking, he smiled to himself. Normally his speeches were mediocre and out of place, but this time he was proud of it.   
“Well that sounds like a great story Mr. Sallow, thank you for coming to speak to us today.” The reporter said in the usual monotone voice, holding his hand out for Matthew to shake.  
Matthew took his hand and shook it with a smile. “Thanks for having me, Jim.” 

As soon as he got in his car, he let out a long sigh. “Damn interviews.” He mumbled, turning the engine on and starting to drive. As he was driving, humming along to the radio, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He took it out and answered, smiling when he heard his son’s voice.  
“Hey dad, did the interview go good?”   
“Hey Davie, it sure did. I mentioned you in it.” Matthew smiled, tapping the wheel to the music. (The song playing was Don’t Speak)  
David smiled, helping his mother prepare dinner. “You did? What’d you say?” He asked eagerly.   
Matthew chuckled and shook his head. “I’ll tell you both when I get home, okay?”   
David nodded a bit and smiled. “Okay dad, see you soon.”  
“Love you.” He said before hanging up, letting out another sigh. He figured tonight or tomorrow would be a good time to tell his wife. She knew he’d been off all week, and soon she was going to know why. He didn’t want to upset her, but he couldn’t lie to himself or to her any longer. The one thing he hoped for is that she’d understand.

Matthew pulled into his driveway, parking the car. He took a deep breath and sighed as he opened the door, stepping out.   
David ran up to him and hugged him tightly. “Hey dad.”  
He smiled and hugged back, poking his side. “Hey bud. Did you and mom make dinner?” He asked as he started to walk up to the front door, his son by his side.  
“Yeah, we made chicken and rolls.” David smiled as he opened the door.  
Matthew thanked him before walking inside, taking off his jacket.  
“Welcome back honey!” Andrea called from the kitchen.  
Matthew followed David as he ran into the kitchen. “Miss me?” He smiled as he walked up to Andrea.  
She smiled and turned around, kissing his cheek. “I always do.” She turned back around and continued finishing up dinner.  
Matthew sighed a bit and smiled, looking at the food. “Looks delicious.”  
She hummed and nodded. “And it’s almost done. Go wash your hands.”  
He gave a smile before turning around and making his way upstairs and to the bathroom to wash his hands. His heart started to pound as he rehearsed the speech in his head. How would she react? How would David react? He let out a sigh and shook away his thoughts, finishing up washing his hands before making his way back downstairs.   
David was at the table, putting the plates and silverware down. He looked over at Matthew and smiled. “Now you have to tell us what you said about me.”  
He chuckled and ruffled his hair. “Slow your roll bud. Let’s put the food on the table first.”  
David huffed and rolled his eyes as Andrea walked over with the chicken.   
“Be patient David, let’s say grace.”  
Once they all took their seats, Matthew said a prayer before everyone started to eat.  
“Okay dad, NOW tell us about the interview,” David said eagerly, taking a bite out of his roll.   
Andrea kept her mannerisms as she started to eat, looking at Matthew. “And what channel will it be on?”  
He smiled before taking a bite of chicken. “Well, the guy asked me how I came up with the idea. I told him about when Davie was a baby, and how you thought I was crazy.” He chuckled.  
Andrea rolled her eyes and smiled, taking Matthew’s hand. “I hope you told him I was with you after.”  
He smiled and nodded. “Of course I did.”  
David leaned back in his chair. “Did you tell them that I came up with the name?” He asked.  
“How could I forget that?” Matthew smiled. “You helped start the business.”  
David grinned triumphantly and took another bite out of his roll.  
Andrea looked at Matthew and squeezed his hand. “You got money from that, didn’t you? They pay you to speak there?” She asked, skeptical.  
He sighed and gently pulled his hand away, taking another bite of food. “No, not for this one.” He spoke lowly.  
Andrea looked at him in bewilderment. “What? Why? Don’t do anything for free, Matthew.” She said in a harsh whisper.   
Matthew sighed and shook his head. “Please honey, not now. We’re fine on money, and I was grateful they wanted me there at all.”  
Andrea growled. “Dammit, Matt! I’ve already had this discussion with you!”   
David jumped as she yelled, frowning as he sunk down into his chair.   
She shook her head with a hard sigh. “We’ll discuss this later.” She spat.  
Matthew sighed and looked over at David, giving a silent apology.  
After that conversation, everyone finished their dinner in silence, no one daring to speak. About an hour later everyone had cleaned their plates and were in bed.  
Matthew laid in bed, tense. Andrea was next to him and it seemed like she was going to unleash hell on him.  
“Honey, I’m sorry about earlier.” Andrea sighed as she put a had on his shoulder, making him flinch slightly.  
“It’s alright,” He mumbled, not looking her in the eye. “I just wish you hadn’t done it in front of Davie.”  
Andrea sighed again and shook her head. “I know, I’m sorry.” She paused for a moment, choosing her words carefully. “Listen, just forget it. You’ve been stressed, I can tell.”  
Before Matthew could object, she kissed him. “Don’t deny it, I know you.” She pulled back and started to kiss his neck, making him pull back. “Andrea I..” He sighed and shook his head. “I have to tell you something.”  
She looked at him with a worried expression, squeezing his shoulder. “What’s wrong?”  
Matthew held his breath for a moment, soon letting out a shaky sigh. “Promise you’ll listen?” He asked, looking into her eyes for a moment.  
Andrea nodded. “Of course honey.” She said, kissing his cheek.   
“I don’t really know how to say it.” He mumbled, squeezing his eyes shut. “But...You know I love you, and Davie. I love you both more than anything. It’s just…” He groaned and shook his head. “I can’t lie to you anymore. I’m gay, Andrea.” He bit his lip and gently took her hand into his own, bracing for her reaction.  
Andrea blinked for a moment, closing her eyes. “You...What?” She chuckled a bit. “This is a prank right?” She asked, squeezing his hand painfully tight.   
Matthew gently shook his head, grimacing at Andrea’s grip. “It’s not a prank. I’m sorry.”  
Before he could say anything else, Andrea pulled her hand back and smacked him in the face. “You’re a fucking cocksucker? Are you kidding me?!” She yelled.  
Matthew yelped in pain as he held his face, his eyes welling up with tears. “Please- keep it down, Davie doesn’t need to hear it.” He mumbled, his voice on the edge of cracking. “You said you’d listen.”  
Andrea huffed and shook her head, getting up from the bed. “I don’t give a shit if David hears!” She threw a pillow at him. “Who, huh? What man,” she spat, “did you screw?!”  
Matthew stood up as well and quickly wiped the tears that were now spilling down his cheeks. “No one Andrea! I wouldn’t do that to you! I just...I can’t do this anymore. I’m not trying to make it all about me, but put yourself in my shoes. Try to understand how I feel, how living this lie affects me...please.” His voice finally cracked, not bothering to wipe the fresh tears falling.   
Andrea paced the room angrily, running a hand through her hair. “Fuck you. Get out of my house. Maybe you can come back in the morning, once you drop that disgusting disease.” She growled.  
Matthew opened his mouth to speak, but decided against it, not wanting to stir the pot anymore. He quietly threw a shirt on before exiting the bedroom, Andrea following him.  
As soon as he walked through the door, he was met by a worried and scared David.   
“Dad…?”   
Before Matthew could say anything he was cut off.  
“Get back in your room now, David!” She yelled harshly, causing a now terrified David to slam his door shut.  
Matthew looked at her and balled his fists. “Let me take him.”   
She snorted and shook her head. “Hell no. Leave. Now.”  
He mumbled some things before trudging downstairs, slipping his shoes on and opening the front door.   
“Hurry the hell up, I have to get ready for work in four hours,” Andrea commanded, crossing her arms in an attempt to warm her up from the cold breeze that intruded once Matthew opened the door.  
“I’m leaving.” He spat before walking out the door, taking his keys out of his pockets and stepping into his car. He didn’t know where he was supposed to go. He could just stay in the car overnight, but he would probably freeze to death. So he started his car and began driving to the place that he definitely shouldn’t be going to.

About two or three hours later, Matthew stumbled out of the bar, leaning on his car.  
“Dammit...can't drive.” He mumbled to himself, getting in the driver's side. He knew he was too intoxicated to drive, but he wasn’t going to freeze his ass off sitting like a duck. Right as he closed his eyes, the phone in the car started to ring, causing him to groan. He haphazardly smacked his dash until he hit the right button.  
“Dad? Where are you?” A small, worried voice asked.  
“Davie?” He asked in a slurred voice. “Nowhere. I’m...I’m fine.” He mumbled.

Fin(?)


End file.
